Little Red Book of Hentai
by vixypixyno9
Summary: A series of intermixed stories centering around what else? Sex. SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and many more! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I should mention I'm a hentai writer mainly so enjoy this little bit of juicy, citrus-y goodness ;)

**Chapter 1**

**Mornin****g~**

If there is one thing I understand now more than anything it's the difference between lust and love…

~Anonymous

Lying there under the white satin quilt, the sunlight pierced Sakura's eyes as the sun rose up the world. Amber rays penetrated the beige curtains, creating a soft and lulling glow in the grand chamber. She was still half asleep as she laid her emerald orbs upon the sleeping man beside her. He was breathing as if he were trying not to let his presence be known, although he was doing nothing of the sort. He was still on guard even while resting. Sakura turned and placed her hand on his naked shoulder, gently caressing him under the first morning rays. _"He's so warm…"_ she thought, smiling at his slightly motionless figure hidden beneath the white satin quilt. Sakura sat up with the quilt to her chest, her hand still placed upon his shoulder. She watched as he turned over, while displacing her hand, and mumbled a slight 'I love you'. She giggled for in her heart, she knew he was not as emotionless as he portrayed himself. In fact, he was quite the contrary. Sakura brought her hand gently to his face, brushing his midnight bangs from his brow, admiring his handsome face. Perfect. He was every girl's dream, and now, he was hers, her fantasy made real. _"I love you, Sasuke."_ Sakura whispered in his ear.

She was so close to him, she could take in his scent. It was musky, that of a man who has had a hard life and who has overcome many struggles. She loved it. Just then Sasuke cringed, and slowly opened his eyes, turning to his lover. "Morning Sakura" he said breathily, outstretching his arms on _their_ bed. She smiled as he sat up and stared at her with charcoal eyes that used to be so cold. But now, they brought warmth, love, passion. They could melt her deepest fears away. _"Sasuke…"_ she thought as he held her to his bare chest. His chest was scared with the memories of many fierce battles and some memories that he would rather not mention. But yet, he refused to let Sakura get rid of those scars for him because they were his memories, both good and bad. She could feel his warm breath against her neck as he snaked his strong arms around her delicate creamy figure. Sakura brought her fragile arms to his chest, tracing his scars and reaching to feel his pulse through his taut muscles. Running his right hand through her light Parisian rose tresses, Sasuke herd her gasp as he pulled her close into his lap, her legs straddling his broad waist. She shivered as the cool morning air had finally enveloped her and the only warmth she could grasp was his. It sent shivers up and down her spine. Sakura knew what he was wanting in the bleak hours, he wanted to take her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his back, clasping his skin as he laid her into his arms. They sat with each other, there on the king bed, looking deep into each others eyes, wondering what to do next. Suddenly he pulled her close to his face, their lips almost touching, their breaths mingling in the crisp morning air. Sasuke then pushed his lips to hers, passionately. He kissed her and slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevasse, tasting her to the fullest. Sakura, in pure bliss, let a few unexpected moans escape into his mouth as he feverishly kissed her engorged lips. She was at his mercy. He laid her back onto the bed and trailed kisses down to her neck, sucking the skin, making sure to leave a mark. Sakura moaned while he kept going further down her neck, leaving red marks all the way. He then kissed the space between her breasts as she arched her back further towards him. Arching her back more, she ground into his growing arousal, making his gasp her name in pleasure. Sakura wanted more of Sasuke, like an addictive drug, _he was her drug_.

She mumbled his name in pleasure as he licked one of her exposed breasts. He suckled the risen rose mound, and teased its twin with his other hand. Sakura had her hands placed upon his back and had her legs hung loosely around him. She could feel her womanhood already pulsing, waiting for him to enter her. _"Sasuke, I need you, please…" _Sakura pleaded to her teasing lover. However, Sasuke was too busy, making haste of making her make the sound he loved to hear, her moans. She again pleaded as he quickly switched to the other breast and looked up at her, her nipple in his mouth. _"Not yet, Sakura"_ he stated erotically before again working on her breasts. This time though, he nipped at her, making her groan and writhe beneath him, her pink locks draping her chest and cling to her body as drops of sweat rolled down her porcelain skin. Sasuke, licked her skin, and savored the way she tastes. Blatantly, it turned him on to taste her and here her moans and pants and to know she was his. Finally letting go of his assault on her breasts, Sasuke kissed back down her chest to her navel and down to her slick and wet folds. She lifted her head and placed her hands to the back of his neck, encouraging his heated ministrations. Suddenly, Sakura yelled his name as he licked between her folds to her pearl. Sasuke knew how to give her what she wanted and how to make her scream.

He flicked his tongue over her jewel and sucked on it till it was pinker than her flowing locks. Her essence flowed into his mouth and he savored every drop of it. _"Like honey"_ he thought as he trailed his tongue lower within her folds, causing her to buck her hips upwards. _"Sasuke, give me…ugn…give me… what I… want"_ Sakura managed to get out before she screamed in ecstasy as his tongue entered her. She could feel him encircle her inner walls. She wanted him to make her come. Sasuke, however, wanted simply to feel her against him, her engorged walls against his manhood. This thought almost pushed him over the edge but not yet. Returning to her mouth after his tasting party, he let her taste herself as he kissed her, the heat rising off their bodies. He stopped and both stared into each others eyes, panting and dripping. They laid there silently, one on top of another, watching the morning light reflect off the full length mirror, and see the multihued colors dance on each others skin. The true ocher light shone, outlining their every line and curve, and accenting and accentuating them. _"Sakura…"_he said before leaning upon her lips. He was ready to enter her and fulfill her desires. To make love to her. He got above her and positioned himself at her entrance. She was dripping wet and so slick and he was ready. Their blind love and heated passion, though, was soon disrupted by the echo of the chimed doorbell in the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Next chapter in the anthology! More smutty goodness ;D

**Chapter 2**

**Aqua Eyed Lovin'**

"Eyes are like aqua oceans, clear to a person's soul"

~Anonymous

"Sasuke…I thought you told the maid to come at noon…" Sakura said, disappointed in the fact the maid had ruined their little tête-à-tête. "I did, Sakura. Time just got away from the both of us." He said sliding off of her. _"Damn it! This was going so good! I was just about to get him again!" _inner Sakura bitched. "Sakura," Sasuke turned his head towards her while at the edge of the bed, "why don't we finish this tonight when I get home?" She sat up and placed her arms around his neck, while she lay against his back. "You know I can't refuse, Sasuke. Just be home early. I don't want to be too tired when I go to Tsunade tomorrow." She whispered into his ear playfully. He smirked and he turned and kissed her, pushing away the white satin quilt. "I should get ready. I don't want Kakashi to get blamed for rubbing off on me." Sasuke stated lightheartedly, searching out something to cover himself with. So he got up off the bed, while wrapping one of the many white sheets he had found around him, and walked over to two Black French Lattice doors that lead to the bathroom. As it clicked closed, Sakura began to wonder what she would do today, since she had off. _"Guess I could go out with the girls today_._ I wonder what Ino-pig is doing now…"_

"ACHOO!" "Ino babe, what's up? You don't have a cold do you?" Shikamaru asked, running his hands through his blonde girlfriend's hair. She turned and gazed at him with her striking aquatic eyes and shook her head, leaning upon one arm. "No Shika, just had a sudden urge to sneeze." "Good, I wouldn't want you sick. Especially when I had another surprise for you this morning." He announced sitting up, leaning through the blue sheets. This comment intrigued her a great deal. "Oooh, now you've got me. What do you have in store for me now? Another heated romp I suppose? Or do you just want a little foreplay?" Ino knew what he wanted; however, she wanted her genius of a boyfriend to say it out loud. This made things all the more interesting. Shikamaru simply looked at her with his trademark smug look in his dark eyes and said, "I want to do you like the woman you are." Ino's eyes opened wide as he promptly pulled her to his chest. She knew it was his style to sneak up on her, but not this early in the morning. However, though surprising, she was going to take full advantage of it…

The dim beige and blue room was spinning around, filled with the scent of passion and pure and utter desire. Heated lust clouded the room like a dense haze nearly suffocating one in pleasure while desire overtook the body. The sounds of moaning and groaning echoed within the hollow space, accompanied by the thrash of garments and sheets held up between entangled lovers. _"Oh Shika…mmm… don't stop…ugn…please…"_ the blonde kunoichi managed to mutter as her auburn haired lover ran his fingers over her pearl. He did as she asked, rubbing her and teasing her with callused hands between her wet nether lips. _"OH! DON'T STOP! DO ME, SHIKA, DO ME!" _Ino screamed, pleading desperately with her lover, fists clenched in a death grip on blue silken sheets. Shika loved it when he made her scream his name, especially when in the process, she ground her hips against him, making him crave her more than ever. _"Come for me, Ino…Come for me!" _ he whispered into her ear seductively, his voice filled with longing. She moaned and bucked her hips to force his fingers deeper within her, almost shattering at the friction his fingers created as they glided in and out of her womb. She was close as her intensified moans resonated through out the room. He could feel her as well, her slick inner walls tightening as he pumped into her harder and faster than before. Ino screamed out in pure ecstasy when her body was racked with waves pleasure radiating from the sole area between her legs. She fell limp into Shikamaru's arms, panting and writhing, cornflower hair clinging and cascading down her sweat stricken body. _"How was that for a morning surprise babe? Do you want more?" _Shikamaru whispered into her ear passionately, bringing his hands to her face. This wasn't over yet.

While Ino lay in his arms gasping for air, Shikamaru brought a hand to his lips, the one soaked with her wetness. Licking his fingers slowly, he savored her taste and made sure she heard his hums of enjoyment. _"Mmmm Ino, you taste so good. I want a second course…" _Just as Ino lazily turned her head to look at him with lust filled aquatic eyes, he suddenly pushed her forward so that he was on her stomach. It was his turn to get a little pleasure out of this hot and steamy romp. Leaning onto her back, he kissed all the way down her spine to the small of her back and returned up to her neck. There he playfully nipped at her, sucking her skin and licking at her ear. Her eye lids fluttered as he applied those oh-so-scrumptious kisses to her neck her whole body. Before they had become intimate with each other, she didn't suspect he was such a sensual person, but now WHEW! He couldn't be stopped and once he wanted something, he was going to get it at all costs. _"I love you, Ino. I love you so much more than you think…" _he trailed off, pressing his chest to her back. The air had suddenly gone from erotic and sensual to passionate and loving.

Shikamaru pulled Ino's hips upwards towards his groin while she seductively rolled her body like a cat into his lap. _"Take me now…" _she purred as she tossed her long light blonde locks off of her back. Her entire body glistened with sweat and she smelled of the most exotic flowers. Utterly delectable. Today her turquoise, aquatic eyes overflowed with passion. She was his exotic and flowered nymph to love and make love to. She was _his_. Gently trailing his hands from her shoulders, he ran them down her sides, gliding over her every curve and wrapped them around her waist. He pressed his chest to her back and let his long auburn hair tickle her neck. _"Ino babe let me love you like never before…" _he said, every warm breath making her shiver as he gently slid into her. She gasped as he slowly rocked in and out of her, her warm bodily juices flowing onto his lap. She laid her head back over his shoulder and let him rock her body in a steady rhythm. The feel of her smooth skin against him, her moans and pleads for more, was too much. He could feel the pressure on his manhood begin to grow and he again felt her inner walls clenching on, straining his hardened member. Ino began to rock in time with Shikamaru, her back arching off his muscular chest, swaying her hips to his motions. The oak bed began to creak as their romp became more intense. Both were gasping for air, moaning in pure ecstasy when Ino came, screaming out and grasping his hair as her arms wove behind her, to his neck. She rode out the intense shockwaves that felt like pleasurable jolts of electricity while Shikamaru kept on thrusting into her womanhood. He was so close. He could feel her orgasmic inner walls tightly enveloping his erect member and pulling him further into her. Faster and faster he ground into her, tossing her as she lay in this lap. _"INO! UNN!" _He gasped as he came, his seed spilling into her, sweat falling from his brow as he laid his head on her shoulders, panting and moaning as the after shock of pleasure radiated and spread through out his body.

"_Ino babe… how was… that for a… second course?" _he managed to say, still exhausted from the previous activities. _"I…think I…might want a…another round. But I…have to go…out with the girls." _Ino replied, her chest heaving up and down, trying to gain air. She was slightly disappointed but there was plenty of time for being frisky later. _"It's okay, babe. I have work to do but don't forget what you said"_ Ino nodded in approval as ran his fingers through his long hair to her hands. She sighed, remembering when they were young and how their feelings seemed so different from what they were now. _"Shika, I love you" _Ino said looking into his eyes. He returned the gesture and replied _"I love you too, Ino. I never want to let you go." _They interlaced her fingers and sat their in each others arms, talking and laughing, smiling, sharing the most intimate moment lovers could.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Our favorite Kunoichi are out on the town. For all you shojo, catch up on the latest Konoha gossip. What's this?! Someone's a virgin and what!?


End file.
